The Ouran Host Club Hosts a Sleepover!
by xMendiiix
Summary: What if the Host Club decided to host a sleepover for the guests of their club? What would they do? What if they played truth or dare? What if they played the pocky game? Or even, how would the boys react to Haruhi in pajamas? RATED T FOR HINTS OF MATURE CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi groaned as she rang the Suoh estate's door bell. This is what she gets for telling the host club about a "commoner's" event, a sleepover. Since Tamaki thought the idea was magnificent, he decided the host club should host one. Through bribery (Fancy Tuna), He got Haruhi and the others to come to his sleepover.

"Welcome to The Host Club Slumber Party, my princess," Tamaki said as he opened the door. Immediately rose petals started to float and dance around all the host club members that were already there. Mori and Honey still were missing, which was expected with Honey's Karate and Mori's Kendo classes.

"It's just me, senpai," Haruhi replied dryly before entering. "Let me show you around, Haruhi!" Tamaki said, quickly grabbing Haruhi's hand and pulling her around his mansion.

"This is where we're all gonna sleep tonight, okay?" He said excitedly, gesturing to tons of futons neatly laid closely together out on the floor. Haruhi nodded and placed her back pack on her futon and followed Tamaki out.

"So Haruhi, what do commoners do-"  
"-At these sleepovers?"

Hikaru said, with Kaoru finishing the sentence when she and Tamaki joined them in the living room. Haruhi plopped down on a couch, along with Kyoya and tapped her chin thinking for a bit.

"Umm... Sometimes we play games, like truth or dare... Or seven minutes in heaven. But sometimes we watch movies, eat, and talk. We don't really 'sleep' at the sleepover," She answered, quietly chuckling. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"Seven minutes in heaven sounds like fun,~" They said in unison. "Oh, and Haruhi, where are your pajamas?"  
Kaoru asked. "Yeah! We want to see you in them," Hikaru added.

"You perverts better stop harassing my little girl!" Tamaki shouted at the twins, causing both of them to look at each other and shrug. Haruhi ignored everyone and noticed that she was still in her regular clothes and that everyone else has sleeping clothes on. Tamaki had silk button down pajamas that were gold, Kyoya had Black pants with a graphic t-shirt that had a tux print, Hikaru had designer pjs that were black and blue, while Kaoru's matched his, but instead he had green and black (That their mother made)

"Oh, I left them in my bag upstairs," She said, looking at Tamaki who quickly stood up.

"Well lets go get them!" He said, again, taking her hand and pulling her. As soon as they were in the room that everyone was going to sleep in, Haruhi dug through her bag and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked, concerned. Then he saw what the problem was. Haruhi had brought GIRL pyjamas. That would definitely give her away.

"So you DO have feminine clothing!" The blondie exclaimed like he had just solved a mystery.

"Only for sleeping, and because my dad kept nagging me about it," She replied, putting back the pjs and looking down at her clothes. "I guess just this would do"

Tamaki shook his head disapprovingly and pulled her into his room, looking through his dresser.

"Really senpai, it's okay. You don't have to-"

"Aha! Here it is!" Tamaki said, holding up a blue soccer camp t-shirt. Haruhi raised a brow, examining the shirt.

"Senpai, you were into soccer?" She questioned as she took the shirt. It was a bit too big for her and a bit too small for Tamaki, but it would work.

"Of course! And I still am. Y'know, I taught myself 'The Starlight Kick'," He said with his over confident voice. Only then did Haruhi notice all of the team photos, trophies, and medals that was sitting on top of his dresser, along with a few roses and photos of the host club.

Tamaki cleared his throat and stood by the door, saying, "I guess I'll let you change now. Let me know if you need anything else."

And with that, Tamaki shut the door and left. Haruhi nodded and slipped her shirt off and pulled the blue one over, then looked at the shorts he gave her. She tried them on, but they were too big, so she went back downstairs.

"Hikaru, Kaoru? Do you guys have extra pajama bottoms I can borrow?" She asked sweetly, making both boys bite their bottom lips and moan quietly, already dreaming up fantasies.

"We can check," They both said together, looking through their matching duffel bags.

"Found it, Kao," Hikaru said, smirking and holding up a pair of black shorts that looked very short. Kaoru nodded and looked at the shorts in horror, since Hikaru used those shorts for a certain punishment game.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop for a moment and... Did he just blush?! Haruhi took it, gratefully and strode over to the bathroom. When she came out, you could barely tell she was wearing them! They were so short and the shirt was long. She walked over to the host club and thanked the twins then sat next to Kyoya again.

"What'cha working on?" She asked. She lent over to see Kyoya's computer screen, but he immediately shut it and glared at Haruhi. One of the sleeves of her shirt fell down her shoulder, exposing some skin, and those shorts looked so hot on her... He stood up with his legs together and started shuffling towards the bathroom, barely separating his thighs.

"Excuse me," He said. The twins burst out laughing and whispered to each other, knowing exactly what happened to Kyoya. Even Tamaki joined in. But all three of them were just surprised he could get so excited so fast. Haruhi didn't really get the boys' joke and just shrugged it off. After awhile, Kyoya came back with a relaxed expression with his black pajama pants slightly crooked, which just made the Twins laugh even harder. Tamaki shoot a glare at his best friend, and Kyoya responded by adjusting his glasses saying,

"You need more tissues..." And with that, the shadow king sat back down and resumed typing madly on his pineapple laptop. Haruhi, being the only girl, still didn't catch on and decided to watch Kyoya type out a report, resulting in making him squirm a bit.  
Just a few more minutes until the sleepover starts.

* * *

**Alright! First chapter is up! It's really short, so i appologized, but I hope you guys like this. It's my first Ouran fanfiction, so comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated! :D**

**-Mendi **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is here! Yay! Thanks for all of your support guys ^~^ **

**I'd like to thank And**

** .3 MillyMill101**

** Chibinekovocaloid**

**phantomeofanime TheAmazingAND**

**clockwork's Apprentice **

**_For the awesome reviews _Nikky10  
**

**Amy The Dark One**

** Phantomeoganime**

** Waves On The Sand**

** _For Favoriting my story_**

OH IMPORTANT NOTE: I might change my Pen Name to to LolitaSoccerStar or some thing with LolitaSoccer in it. SO PLEASE DO NOT UN FOLLOW ME IF I CHANGE MY USER NAME ITS STILL ME XD

* * *

An hour came and went, and a few of the guests arrived. About twelve of them were there and chatting with the hosts. Suddenly, the front door opened and there stood Mori and Honey, both with wet hair.

"We're sorry we're late, Tama-chan! After Karate, I had to wait for Takashi to finish his Kendo, then we both had to take a shower, grab our stuff and rush over here!" Honey cried in his high pitched voice. Mori grunted and took Honey's bag, walking inside.

"We brought cake," He said motioning to his shorter cousin who was staring dreamily at the cake boxes he was holding.

"Eee! Honey! Mori!" Three of their guests squealed.

"Come sit with us!" One said as the other two sat next to her so that the couch across them was empty.

"All right, ladies!" Honey said happily. He set the cakes down on the buffet table that Tamaki set up, cut a few slices then brought them to where the girls and Mori were sitting.

"Do you ladies want some?" He asked sweetly. In response, they all accepted his offer, and received the cake slice picked specially out for them.

"Sakura gets the vanilla, because she's allergic to chocolate, Chloe gets Strawberry, because she loves pink, and Kari you're our new guest, right? What do you like?"

Kari Blushed and looked to her two friends for help. "She's a bit shy," Sakura explained.

"Aww, it's okay! How about you try the rainbow cake?" Honey said, offering the slice. The timid girl gladly took it and ate it with a smile. Honey giggled and ate his own share of cake.

"Mitzkuni, you have frosting on your face," Mori said, making Honey look up at him with an adorable-confused look on his face. Mori swiped his thumb across Honey's bottom lip then nodded, silently letting Honey proceed with his cake.

"Thanks Takashi!" Honey giggled.

After everyone arrived, they put on a movie, but now they just finished watching it, and it was starting to get late, so Tamaki lead everyone upstairs to get ready for bed. Almost everyone was in the bathroom brushing their teeth, while a few girls took a shower in a separate bathroom.

Kyoya sat on the futon in a corner and claimed it his by dropping his pillow and laptop there.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared one futon, which drove the fangirls crazy. But now Kaoru was half asleep and clinging on to his brother's waist, whining.

"Come on Kao! I need to go brush my teeth," Hikaru said, laughing and attempting to stand up. When he finally did, Kaoru still didn't let go, so Hikaru had to push on his head.

"Hikraruuuuu..."

"No!"

"Hika?"

"Nuh..."

"Onii-Chaaan!"

Hikaru looked at the younger twin and sighed, "Don't pull that cute thing on me."

It was obvious Kaoru wasn't going to let go any sooner, so they both walked hand in hand to the bathroom. When Hikaru was done, they went back to their area and lied down together. Kaoru laid on his side, then Hikaru nuzzled up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Kawaiiiiiiii!" All the girls around them cheered. Hikaru opened one eye, annoyed, kissed his brother's head, then went back to sleep... That is until he was awoken again.

"Hika...?"

"Mm?"

"I can't sleep..."

"Why not? It's late, you need your rest."

"It's dark..."

A chorus of 'Awww's rang through the room and Hikaru scooped up Kaoru and rocked him gently.

"You're such a fraidy-cat, you know that? But don't worry. I'll protect you,"

The older twin said. Kaoru slowly closed his eyes saying,

"I love you Hika."

"I love you too Kao."

Soon, Kaoru was fast asleep in Hikaru's arms. But not long after Hikaru asked Haruhi if they could all play a game, like she said earlier.

Kaoru suddenly woke up saying, "A game?!" He looked pretty excited about it, and so did the guests. They all turned to Haruhi who was in the middle of reading a book.

"Wait- What?"

"We wanna play a game, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed excitedly.

Haruhi sighed and dog-eared the page she was on, then set it down.

"What about a game of truth or dare?" She suggested. Then she soon realised no one knew how to play because well... It was a 'commoner's game'. After explaining it to everyone, they all got into a circle with an empty bottle of water in the middle. Tamaki spun the bottle and it landed on one of the girls.

"Oh! Okay, Tamaki! Truth or dare?"

Tamaki tapped on his lips, thinking, then smirked. "I choose dare!" He said over excitedly, with his fist in the air.

"I dare you to take your shirt off, and keep it off until we wake up tomorrow morning," The girl said with her hands on her hips.

"If you say so." And so Tamaki did as the girl said. As soon as he stripped his shirt, a bunch of the girls started to scream in delight.

They played the game for awhile and kept on going. Tamaki had brought up snacks for everyone, then continued the game. The bottle was spun, and it landed on Honey.

He quickly grabbed one of pocky boxes that Tamaki brought up earlier and opened it. "Haru-chan, truth or dare?" He asked sweetly.

Curious, Haruhi choose dare to see what the her little blonde senpai was planning.

"I dare you to play the pocky game with me," Honey said in a somewhat serious tone.

Haruhi's face flushed deep red. "No way!"

The twins stopped her quickly though, "Nope! You can't do that Haruhi!" They said together.

"You said that the rules-"

-Said you can't skip," Kaoru said with his brother finishing him.

Haruhi groaned and finally agreed. Honey pranced over to her in his pink bunny pajamas (Which had a pink hood with bunny ears) then sat right in front of Haruhi with a pocky stick in his mouth. Haruhi sighed and put her lips on the other end.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Honey said as he began to nibble on the chocolate covered side.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki exchanged looks. "Why didn't we think of that?!" They all whispered to themselves.

Honey cocked his head to the side while Haruhi tilted her head the opposite way when their lips got closer together. Then it happened. Their lips met as they both battled for the last piece. All the girls in the room squealed, "It's yaoi!"

Honey looked up at Haruhi, grinning, then going back to Mori. And for the rest of the night, the twins and Tamaki stayed closely protective of Haruhi.

As the night went on, the host club had to admit, the girls came up with some pretty good truths and dares. Like Yami put some popcorn in Hikaru's lap and told Leslie to eat it without using her hands. Of course, Hikaru let a few tiny moans slip, but learned to silence himself since it upset Kaoru. But they took the chance to put on another brotherly love act, making the crowd go wild once again.

A few of the truths involved love lives, school, and even dreams. Everyone had fun playing, but now everyone was tired, so they all went to their area and fell asleep...

Honey slept peacefully with his beloved bunny, Usa-Chan in his arms.

Mori slept on the row above Honey with his hands behind his head. A few girls tried cuddling close to him with out disturbing him.

Kyoya, With his glasses put away and his notebook tucked into his pillow case, he slept breathing heavily.

Hikaru and Kaoru slept so closely together, their foreheads touched. Their arms were draped around each other, while Kaoru wrapped a leg around his brother as Hikaru wedged a leg in between Kaoru's.

As for Tamaki and Haruhi... Since they slept next to each other, they were able to reach each other easily. And thats exactly what they did. Tamaki had his arms wrapped protectively around Haruhi while she had her head tucked in his chest, under his chin. I wonder what will happen when they wake up the next morning like this?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning...

Kyoya woke up early (by habit) then laid back down, remembering he didn't need to get up early. But he scanned the room and smirked. Slowly and quietly, he moved over to his bag and pulled out his camera and put his glasses on. Setting his camera to silent mode, Kyoya took a few pictures of Haruhi and Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori, and Honey. Then he got his laptop out and plugged his camera in so he could add the pictures to the photo books that he was making to sell.

As he scrolled through the pictures he took, he noticed some that he didn't take... In fact, it was pictures of him! He scrolled through the pictures of him sleeping or him brushing his teeth. But it wasn't hard to find out who took those pictures. Mixed in the photographs of Kyoya preparing for bed, were three pictures of a certain pair of bright orange haired twins. The first picture was the both of them flashed the peace sign with their fingers. The second one had both of them making funny faces, and the third, Hikaru held up the camera and faced it down to take a shoot from a high angle. To be honest, Kyoya thought they looked like those school girls who always took what they call 'selfies'.

He groaned and glared at the rascally twins with what they called, "The Shadow Eyes". But nonetheless, he added some of those pictures in. After awhile of editing and a captioning, he started to dose off again. So he pulled his glasses off, shut down his computer, and began to give into sleep. It's pretty rare to have a chance to sleep in like this, so might as well use it to his advantage.

~About an hour later~

"Wah! Tamaki-Senpai?! Get off of me!" Haruhi squealed while pushing Tamaki away and scooting back a bit.

"You nasty pervert," Hikaru said while shooting an evil look at Tamaki. He stroked Kaoru's hair, trying to slowly wake him up so he could join in.

The king looked offended and tried to defend himself by saying, "Whaaat? It's perfectly normal for a father to sleep with his daughter." He whispered the ending part, remembering that the guests were around.

Once Hikaru and Tamaki finished their bickering, some of the girls began to wake up. Time to get back to work.

"Good morning, Princesses! Did you all rest well?"

The girls giggled and blushed, all replying bashfully,

"Yes, yes!" "Of course!" It was wonderful!"

Tamaki smiled and looked over to the twins section to see how they were doing.

"Isn't he just adorable when he's sleeping?" Hikaru said while continuing to comb his fingers through his brother's hair. The girls nodded and agreed, squealing quietly.

"C'mon Kao-ruuuu. Wake up already, baby brotheeer," Hikaru cooed with a teasing tone in his voice. He leant down the nuzzle his nose against Kaoru's with a smirk.

The girls hung on to each other, gasping at the forbidden brotherly love, but they never took their eyes off of the twins. Karou peaked one eye open at his brother then slowly opened the other, blinking and trying to get used to the light.

"Onii-Chan!" He cried, wrapping his arms around his brother and holding unto him tightly. "I-I had another nightmare... But it's all okay now... Because you're here..." He said, a few tears running down his cheeks.

"Shhshh. It's okay, Kao. I'm right here. And I will never leave you. I promise."

"Hikaru!"

"It's okay... shh..."

The girls clapped and cried in awe at their performance. They both cuddled together under the sheets for awhile, waiting for everyone else to get up.

"Tamaki senpai, aren't you going to wake up mommy?" Kaoru asked, being cuddled by Hikaru.

Tamaki whimpered and curled up in a ball, trying to hide under his blanket.

"Nooo! Don't you remember what happened last time? HE ALMOST KILLED ME."

The twins hung on to each other protectively and turned to Honey and Mori. "Well who's gonna wake those two morning demons up?" Hikaru asked.

A few seconds later, a pillow was flung at the twins.

"Will you two just SHUT THE FUDGE UP ALREADY?!"

The twins groaned in pain and held unto each other even tighter. "Honey-Senpai!"

Honey growled and shoot each of the twins a look and sat up.

"Mori-Senpai! Help!"

Mori quickly woke up and gave Honey his bunny then actually /laid/ on his cousin. He knew Honey was strong enough to handle him.

"Takashiiiiii! Get offff!"

"Mitzkuni. Not in front of our guests."

Honey's head snapped up as he gently pushed Mori off of him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that ladies," he said with his head bowed. His lolita voice was back.

"Thank you Mori-senpai...!" Tamaki and the twins whispered to Mori, who was currently half asleep on a girl's futon. The girl giggled and laid next to Mori who was giving Hikaru and Kaoru the evil eye before dozing off.

"You too, shut up."

Another pillow was flung across the room.

"Mommy! Why'd you do that for?!"

A few of the girls laughed and joined in.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Haruhi sighed, "What a great way to start the morning."

"Ugh, Kao, your shirt isn't on correctly," Hikaru said, turning to his brother.

"Well your buttons are all mismatched," Kaoru replied.

"Let me help you," they both said to each other. They stood facing each other, fixing each other's clothes, totally unaware of the girls watching their little show.

The pillow fight finally ended, and now everyone was getting ready for the day. Afterwards, Tamaki brought the hosts and the guests downstairs to the breakfast halls.

Each of the hosts did as they rehearsed many times before, Pulling out the chairs for the ladies, bringing them drinks, and chatting with them so that they wouldn't feel bored or left out.

"Hey Haruhi! Wanna go get our breakfast together?" Yami asked sweetly, gesturing to the large breakfast buffet Tamaki had set up. Haruhi agreed and walked with the guest to the table. Honey was there with Mori, filling his plate with the cinnamon buns, muffins, and anything sweet.

"Thats enough sugar," Mori said, putting a piece of bacon on his and his cousin's plate.

"Aww, okay then, Takashi."

Haruhi smiled and started taking some stuff for herself. But then she stopped. Because it was there.

"Are you okay Haruhi? You're staring off into space," Yami said, tilting her head to the side, concerned.

"Theres fancy tuna."

Immediately, Haruhi began filling her plate with the fancy tuna but was stopped by Mori forking his strawberries into Haruhi's plate.

"Uh, thank you Mori-senpai," She said. She figured that she took enough food, then sat down with Yami and Mori.

Everyone was eating and chatting happily, experimenting with the different juices Tamaki had, and just having lots of fun.

Haruhi laughed at one of the girl's joke then looked down in surprise when she felt something land gently in her lap.

"I dropped my napkin," Mori said before taking it out of Haruhi's lap, making her blush. Since Mori's hand was large, his fingers ended up brushing against Haruhi. But she let it slip, it was just an accident, right? Well it happened a second time. Then a third. Haruhi even caught him glancing at her every once in a while with this ever so slight smile, and a soft loving look in his eyes. Whatever. Haruhi wasn't going to fall for any of these guys. Nope not ever. Or at least she thought so.

Once breakfast was over, the hosts and some of Tamaki's maids began to clear the table while Haruhi and Kaoru were instructed by Tamaki to entertain the guests. Why specifically those two? Well Tamaki didn't want Haruhi have to work, even though she was a host, and second, Tamaki thought that all of the boys in the host club sexually harassed Haruhi. Including Kaoru, but when he's alone, he's an angel!

"Ladies, follow me this way!" Kaoru said with a sweet smile that made almost every girl in the room swoon.

Suddenly, Kaoru lifted Haruhi unto his back, and gave her a piggy back ride outside of the mansion, into the yard, laughing.

"Uwah! Kaoru!?" Haruhi cried out in surprise. Tamaki got worried and was about to chase after them, but Hikaru stopped Tamaki with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them go. I don't like the idea either, but Kaoru is such a dork, I doubt Haruhi will fall for him," He said, reassuring Tamaki with a wink before taking the dirty dishes into the kitchen for the maids to wash. Tamaki just groaned and continued his work.

~Meanwhile, Outside In the Yard~

On the way out, Karou grabbed a blanket so he could set it up outside for everyone. Once in the shade and on the blanket, he set Haruhi down and sat next to her, nudging her gently.

"So what fun commoner games can we play?" Kaoru asked with that same cheeky smile.

Haruhi being slightly offended by the title 'commoner' tapped her lips, thinking. Tamaki had told the guests to wear something comfortable that they wouldn't mind getting a bit dirty so that they could all play commoner's games outside. So Haruhi thought she could use that to her advantage.

"We could play freeze tag," She suggested. After explaining the rules, everyone got into teams and started the game.

Now what will the rest of the host club think of fun new game?

And guess what Tamaki has planned for them?

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I got writer's block and I'm still trying to think. I have an idea for another Ouran fanfiction though. *Cough cough* It involves Soccer, Basketball and... Acrobats... **


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, we better go check on them," Kyoya said, wiping his hands then taking off his glasses to wipe the lends.

"Wooooooaaah! Kyoya, you look so different without your glasses!" Tamaki shouted, examining his friend from all angles. "Like, when you wear them, you look so cool and sophisticated, and then when you take them off and your eyes look so tiny! And then you have this dark, dirty look like, 'I want y-'"

BANG!

Kyoya hit Tamaki on the head, muttering a 'shut up'. Geeze. It's like he never would shut his mouth. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, then walked to the garden, where everyone was, with his hands in his pockets.

Tamaki had brought his soccer ball and  
started to dribble it to the garden, adding a few fancy tricks of course.

Hikaru looked around for his copy in the crowd of girls, but he couldn't find him. All of a sudden, a dash of bright orange and green dashed in front of him.

"Hikaru!"

Kaoru suddenly stopped to turn to his brother with a smile, but Haruhi bumped into him, making both of them fall into the grass.

"Woah!"

Haruhi quickly realised what had happened, then turned to the younger of the Hitachiin twins.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru! Are you alright?"

Of course, Haruhi was still /On top/ of Kaoru. But that didn't seem to bother him. In fact, he was laughing.

"That was fun!"

Hikaru looked relived when he saw that his brother was laughing and rushed over to the two that was laying together in the grass. The girls were still playing tag, so they didn't seem to notice.

"Dog pile!"

Hikaru jumped unto Haruhi who was on top of Kaoru.

"Awwe, Mommy look! My sons and daughter are playing together! They made a Haruhi sandwich!" Tamaki said, tugging at Kyoya's arm.

"You're way too giddy in the morning," Kyoya mumbled.

"Get off, Hika! You're heavy," Kaoru giggled. Hikaru laughed and rolled off, then Haruhi rolled off, and Kaoru followed. But when Haruhi got up and started towards the girls, Kaoru stopped her.

"Haruhi, your bra straps are showing."

Haruhi blushed and huffed, whisper-yelling (So the girls couldn't hear), "Shut up, I'm not wearing a bra!" Then she turned away to leave. She had gotten used to the friendly and embarrassing jokes.

Mori made a weird noise, like he was trying to hold back a moan.

"Well someone is 'excited' this morning," Honey whispered. Mori grunted and moved Honey in front of him.

"Ouch, Takashi, it's poking my head."

Tamaki cleared his throat and turned to the boys. "Men! It is time to entertain the girls! Honey-Senpai, go easy on the candy, Mori-Senpai, I bet the ladies would love watching you do your daily training, and Kyoya... Try not to rape anyo-"

TWACK!

"Mommy! That hurt!"

"Baka..."

Tamaki rubbed his head and continued his speech. "Hikaru, Kaoru..." He turned to the twins who were busy embracing each other. Kaoru's head was in Hikaru's chest while their arms were wraped around each others' waists.

"Yes boss, we got it," Hikaru said with a wink. He kissed his copy's head and pulled him closer.

A few girls came up to watch the little scene that was going on, so the rest of the club left them alone.

"Is Kaoru okay?" One of the fangirls asked.

"Yeah, he's fine," Hikaru said. "He just gets emotional when I speak love to him sometimes, so he needs some extra cuddling time," He added with a quiet laugh.

"Awwww! That's so sweet!"

Kaoru turned to the girls with a teary-happy face and nodded. "He's so poetic too," he said dreamily.

Hikaru whispered something into Kaoru's ear, making him blush an hide back in his brother's chest.

"Hikaru! Thats dirty! Stop turning me on in front of the girls, it's embarrassing..."

Hikaru smirked and pulled his brother's waist against his then both turned to the girls, posing for the pictures that they were taking with their cell phones. Kaoru's face was red and teary while Hikaru was smirking and holding him protectively.

Mori and Honey were running laps around the garden, doing their daily training.

"Oh wow! Honey can run as fast as Mori-senpai!" One of the girls said.  
"And neither of them are out of breath yet!" another said.  
"They're so cute too!" A third fan said.

"Come on, Takashi, only 293 more!" Honey cheered.  
Mori grunted and ran faster.

Haruhi sat in the shade with her guests and just talked. About life or just anything they wanted to talk about.

"He still talks to me, but I don't know how he feels... What should I do?" A girl asked, nearly in tears.

"Well I think you should ask him. Talk to him about it. Maybe he's waiting for you to ask him," Haruhi replied with a sweet smile.

"Really? Alright, I'll try that next time. Thanks Haruhi!"

Tamaki was in the center of the garden, talking sweetly to all of the women around him and showing off.

"Tamaki, I didn't know you were into soccer, can you show us a few things?" A guest giggled.

"Only if you play with me, my princess," He said. He dribbled his ball a few feet away and laughed.

"Come and catch me!"

The girls giggled as they chased the host prince around the garden.

Kyoya walked around and took pictures of all the hosts working for his photo book while making small talk with all of the girls following him who were quietly watching.

~Hours of hosting and playing later~

Most of the girls had been picked up and gone home already, while the few that were waiting to be picked up laid on the grass with Kaoru, Honey, and Haruhi, playing 'Name That Cloud'.

The rest of the Host Club, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kyoya, and Mori were cleaning up and watching over the group with smiles.

"Hah, they're all such ukes," Hikaru said, catching Kaoru's glance and winking, making him blush. "Except for Haruhi I mean. Because she's a girl."

When the last limo came to pick the last guests up, and when everyone finished cleaning they all went inside for a cold drink and some snacks.

"What are these, Tama-Chan?" Honey asked, looking in the bowl that Tamaki placed on the table.

Tamaki handed everyone a drink then pulled out a seat for Haruhi. "They're Macaroons," He looked at a purple one with jelly in the middle. Then he smiled. "My mother taught me how to make these in France."

Honey, not one to refuse a snack, took a blue one with chocolate creme in the middle and took a small bite. "They're really yummy, Tama-Chan!"

"May I try?" Hikaru said. He put the green macaroon Haruhi was holding, in her mouth, then leaned in and bit into the other half.

"Uh-oh Haruhi. There's crumbs on your face," Kaoru added. He seductively licked Haruhi's cheek with a smirk.

Haruhi blushed slightly and muttered, "That's getting really old, you guys."

Meanwhile:  
"THAT COUNTS AS INDIRECT KISSING! THATS NOT FAIR, MY POOR LITTLE ANGEL SHOULD HAVE TO BE HARASSED BY THOSE TWO PERVERTS! HARUHIIIIIIII!~"

Once Kyoya got Tamaki to calm down (Don't ask), they went to clean the living room.

And then the door swung open.

"Father!"

Tamaki greeted his father at the door while the others followed.

"Did I miss the party?" Chairman Suou joked. "And you boys didn't cause the maids trouble did you?" He said, eyeing his son and the twins who were wearing Oh-So-Innocent Smiles.

"And Haruhi, none of the boys bothered you?"

Haruhi giggled and nodded. "They were all gentlemen. Tamaki took great care of me."

Mr. Suou laughed and turned to Kyoya.  
"Thanks for keeping everyone in line, Ootori."

"No problem, sir," Kyoya replied with a smile."

"HeHitMeLikeTwentyTimesToday...," Tamaki mumbled.

Mr Suou chuckled and headed upstairs.

"Tamaki, why don't you ask your friends to stay for another night? You all seem to have worked hard enough, you all deserve some rest. We can drive you all to school tomorrow if you'd like."

Tamaki turned to the rest of the Host Club excitedly.

"So what do you say? You guys wanna stay over for another night?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I got grounded, and I just got my iPod and computer back. Gah! So how was everyone's Christmas/NewYear? My birthday is coming up soon (January 10) and I'm thinking of just working on my fanfics for my birthday :p Hah! Anyway, MESSAGE ME WHAT YOU THINK TAMAKI WAS GOING TO SAY ABOUT KYOYA'S EYES BEFORE HE GOT HIT. •w•**


End file.
